Disney Channel Games 2013
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: LET ME WELCOME YOU TO THE BIG EVENT OF THE YEAR ! THE 2013 DISNEY CHANNEL GAMES ! WITH STARS, CONCERTS, LAUGHING, COMPETITION ! BROUGHT TO YOU BY KEVIN CHAMBERLIN AND ERIC ALLAN KRAMER ! (Raura, I guess )
1. Prologue

**Yurrrraaaaaay ! A NEW FANFIC ! Well I guess it'll be my only fanfic in rating T. OMG ! So this idea came to me when I was watching the 2006 Disney Channel Games (Favorite Year Ever !) So I decided to do the 2013 Disney Channel Games.**

**I don't own any of the TV Shows listed there and either the charities group.**

**Here is the Prologue :)**

* * *

Welcome to Disney Channel Games 2013. Kevin Chamberlin here, I play Bertrand in Jessie and this is Eric Allan Kramer, the famous father of the Duncan family on Good Luck Charlie.

***Cheers***

**K. C.** : I'm very pleased to present this program to you! After a break of two years, The DC Games are back! And with new stars who will compete for charities like UNICEF, Make-a-Wish Fpundation... So stay tuned for the first day of the competition...

**EAC** : ...On Disney Channel!  
Let's make a list of the team before the Opening Ceremony

**BLUE**  
Bridgit Mendler (captain) [Good Luck Charlie/Lemonade Mouth]  
Shane Harper [Good Luck Charlie]  
Sierra McCormick [ANT Farm]  
Stefanie Scott [ANT Farm]  
Raini Rodriguez [Austin & Ally]  
Adam Irigoyen [Shake It Up]

**RED**  
Debby Ryan (captain) [Jessie/Suite Life On Deck/DJ Rebel]  
Peyton List [Jessie]  
Calum Worthy [Austin & Ally]  
Genevieve Hannelius [Dog With A Blog]  
Garrett Clayton [Teen Beach Movie]  
Jake Short [ANT Farm]

**GREEN**  
Ross Lynch (captain) [Austin & Ally]  
Laura Marano [Austin & Ally]  
Blake Michael [Dog With A Blog/Lemonade Mouth]  
Bella Thorne [Shake It Up/Frennemies]  
Roshon Fegan [Shake It Up]  
China Anne Mc Clain [ANT Farm]

**YELLOW**  
Maia Mitchell (captain) [Teen Beach Movie)  
Zendaya [Shake It Up/Frennemies]  
Cameron Boyce [Jessie]  
Karan Brar [Jessie]  
Jason Dolley [Good Luck Charlie]  
Bradley Steven Perry [Good Luck Charlie]

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think, guys ? Do you love the teams ? For me they are perfect :)  
****Thanks! And I hope you'll enjoy it :) 333**


	2. The Obstacle Course

**Hello ! Here is the 1st chapter for the DC Games! I don't know if it big enough for you? But I'm trying to do my best... Yeah this story will be only on Raura ! I hope you won't hate me for that... ^^ Enjoy ! And tell me if you want me to continue :)  
****Love you all 333**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE NEW DISNEY CHANNEL GAMES**

The crowd is crazy, for the Disney Channel Games and the new stars. Kevin and Eric are presenting the event and are introducing themselves. The Stars are clapping in the public hands as they are running to the center of the stage when they are about to introduce themselves to the crows.  
Each team is holding their hands, Ross and Laura are looking at eachothers and it seems that the brunette is stressed. Ross tightened his grip on her hand and winked at her of which she answered with a smile. The stage is emptying and they are alone, but when Ross hears the crowd calling him he left the stage and throw a last look to her bestfriend.

«Please Welcome the new girls' lover of Disney... ROSS LYNCH ! He's the captain of the Green Team this year. He's playing the international rockstar Austin Moon in Austin & Ally. Sure this boy has a great talent ! »

Ross ran in the path and did some flips flops as he turned to wink at his co-star. Laura sighed and smiled. Suddenly, she heard her name being called and turned pale. She began to shake and she shivered when she felt someone take her hand.

«Ross ? » He smiled and left the stage with her.

«Please welcome the last person who will represent the green team, Laura Marano and... Oh wait with Ross Lynch, him again ? Sure he's impressive ! But is there love in the air ? Come on let's focus on Laura. She's playing the songwriter Ally Dawson who helps Austin to «Break Down the Walls » ! Did I got it right Kevin ? »

His co-presentator sighed,

«Sooooo make some noise for the green team ! » Ross lifted Laura and spined her, she was akwardly laughing at his childish behaviour. And they all ran out.

«Sooo let's move on the first event of the 2013 DC Games ! The Obstacle Course ! 3 players will represent their own teams. So we asked David Henrie to show how the game is played. »

David showed them how they have to pass the Obstacle Course. And Ross looked at Laura who was excited by this game. He smiled and looked down when he saw that Maia was flirting him with her eyes. He sighed.

But then a reportage about Laura's life was shown on the big screen in the teams' dressing-rooms. How she became an actress, she explained that she was proud to be short and that she loved her family and friends a lot. Ross teased her a little when they talked about her height. She playfully slapped him on the stomach. Suddenly, Laura's head turned towards the TV when she realized that Blake and her had be chosen to race for their team. Maia and Bradley for the yellow team. Debby and Calum for the red team. Bridgit and Adam for the blue team.

«Good luck, Laur ! I'm wondering you'll be racing against... Maia ? »

Laura whined and looked back at Ross, he stroked her shoulders and took her in his arms,

«Do your best, Shorty ! » He smiled and she slapped him on the shoulder. She left the stage and goes outside in front of the event.

"So for the first race we have Laura Marano from the Green Team against the captain of the Yellow Team, Maia Mitchell. Oh is there a fight over Ross Lynch ? I guess so !"

She turned towards Maia in order to wish her «good luck » but she sent her an evil smirk and said «It'll be easy »

The presentators clinged the bell, and Laura began to run through the hole, she pushed the foam cylinders away, and climbed the plastic wall, but she realized that her shoes were sliding so she gritted her teeth and climbed it hardly. She saw that Maia was just by her side so she decided to go faster. She saw the slide and...

«LAURA WON ! »

She was laying down the end of the slide and she saw Ross in front of her. He was smiling widely.

«Good job, Laur ! You were awesome ! »  
«Thanks Ross ! »

He help her to stand up and then she was interviewed by Eric. Ross looked at her while she talked. Her heavy breathing, her pink cheeks, her eyes were sparkling. Gosh she was so beautiful ! He was so glad that she was in his team. He could always be by her side. Suddenly, he saw that he was alone with Laura and she was looking at him, surprised.

«Do I have something on my face ? »  
«No your face is perfect ! »

She looked down in order to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks. He blushed too and stuttered.

«Well I mean huh your face is beautiful huh no oh dammit, nevermind Laur ! You were flawless in that event ! Shorties are really good at races, I guess ! » He smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
«Oh it looks like Blake won against Adam ! »  
«Yeah Green Team rocks ! »  
«Yay ! BAM ! » They laughed and headed where their dressing-rooms where.

At the results, The Green Team earned 100 points that day, followed by the Blue Team with 75 points, then the Red Team with 50 points and to finish The Yellow Team with 25 points.

Ross and Laura were in front of Laura's dressing-room.

«This first day was so funny though... »  
«Yeah, awesome ! »  
«You can't help yourself, huh ? »

«What ? »  
«With all your « awesome » » He smirked at her, and she looked at him.  
«So I guess we'll meet up tomorrow morning ? »  
«Yup, can't wait... Umm for the Games of course ! » She laughed nervously and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a deep red and he laughed.  
«Well goodnight Laur... Have sweet dreams... About me ! »  
«You wish, Lynch ! »  
«I'm sure you will, Marano ! » He winked at her and left to his dressing-room. She sighed and closed her dressing-room's door.

'_Tomorrow is going to be fun ! I'd like to see Ross compete... Why am I thinking that ? Gosh I need to sleep..._' Laura thought

* * *

**So what do you think of it? I'm taking the events which were presented in the 2006 edition but maybe not in the right order. I think it was the best year ! So The next event will be the Hamster Ball Relay :)**


	3. SORRY

**Hello guys !**

**I don't think I'm going to continue this story... I've got no ideas, Well I had once but I can't remember...**

**At that time, I'm focusing on Very Bad Strip and another story that I should update soon, I might put the prologue tonight or tomorrow :)**

**It'll be a Raura story in about... 6 or 7 chapters, maybe more but it'll depend on my motivation... And my free time of course !**

**I'm going back to school on Monday soooo...**

**I hope that you'll understand me and I won't disappoint you in the future ! Pinky Promise !**

**I love you guys ! Thanks for your support !**

**And if you hadn't read my new OS rated M, Go On and Read it, I'll be very pleased :)**


End file.
